


【团兵】降妖

by depressedaleera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M, 古风
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedaleera/pseuds/depressedaleera
Summary: 首发lofter，很满意的一篇小短文。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 13





	【团兵】降妖

降 妖

山上琼花盛放的那天，来了个独臂妖怪，百姓们这么告诉他。  
传说妖怪高大魁伟、金发碧眼，带着虚假和善的笑容，说着听不懂的妖怪话，眼神却比刀刃更加的冰凉。  
他不知道从哪里掳来一个黑发男子，终日禁在家里。那男子肤色苍白，身体病弱，行将就木的样子，估计是被妖怪吸走了精气。  
这妖怪虽囚禁了黑发男子，却并不祸害相邻。他对山中百姓也没有兴趣，彼此互无往来的相处原也不错。但有人夜间下山听到黑发男子痛苦的惨叫，非常吓人。让山下百姓既同情又恐惧。更可恨那妖怪一人独霸山泉，百姓无处取水，这才起了驱妖的心。  
山中百姓组织壮丁上山，想把妖怪赶走，顺便解救黑发男子。但妖怪武艺高强，不费吹灰之力将他们赶跑。后又花重金请了降魔的高僧驱妖的道士，可那金发妖怪道行高深，降他不住。  
最后百姓没了办法，联名上书请他用官威震慑妖魔。  
他一个寒酸贫困小县的没啥威严的区区七品芝麻县令，哪里来的能降妖驱魔的官威？  
但百姓有了诉求，岂有贪生怕死不应的理？  
于是小县令带着一众帮手，跟在壮丁身后，上了山。

县衙门除了他这个县令，只有两个捕快，一个兼职师爷。  
这一行人要去降妖实在是寒碜，连百姓对他也充满了怀疑。  
县令觉得他自己也是打肿脸充胖子，上山这一度脚都在颤抖，全靠师爷搀扶。但来到妖怪“洞府”的时候，还是强做了镇定，整整了衣冠，摆出了官架子。  
看到妖怪的瞬间，他还是怂了。  
其实，妖非妖，是人，不过异域来客。山野乡民没有见识才认作妖怪。  
但对方是人并不代表他不可怕。  
县令成为县令之前，那也是见多识广。  
眼前这位的威严和气势，说句大逆不道掉脑袋的话，当今九五之尊也比不上。他定然是个人物，也不知道为何避世于此，有何打算？会不会给他这偏僻小县带来无穷的灾祸？  
县令脑子转得飞快，“妖怪”已经拎着劈柴的斧头，向他靠拢过来。

埃尔温，是这位异域高人的名字。  
虽然身形比较吓人，但是个谈吐文雅很温和的人。戒备心很重，却很好打交道。百姓和他起冲突，不过因为言语不通。  
县令成为县令之前，也习得几种异域语言。能说上话，误会自然化解。  
两人是走货的商人，会一些功夫。不料贩货途中遭遇了劫匪，兄弟受了伤，这才驻留山中。停留此处，不过是为了找个清静的地方给兄弟养伤之地。  
他说辞完美，细问时也没啥漏洞，但就是和这两人气质不符。  
埃尔温的样子，怎么看都不像是斤斤计较讨价还价的商人。另外一位，更加不像。  
县令看了眼隐匿在阴暗角落，满面煞气，手中暗器随时要人性命的那位兄弟，这才是真正的煞神吧，哪里是乡民说的柔弱可怜人物？  
眼前这两位，是大麻烦。手无缚鸡之力的他得罪不起，只好等他们养好伤赶紧走。  
县令会的些许歧黄之术，于是自告奋勇为那位兄弟诊脉。  
这位叫利威尔的男子确实受了很重的内伤，更严重是身中剧毒，右腿腿骨也是粉碎性骨折。加上这一路奔波未曾好好调养，距离鬼门关也只差几步。  
兄弟性命堪忧，这也难怪埃尔温对上门的百姓没什么好脸色。最近百姓听到的惨叫，不过利威尔剧毒发而已。在山泉边修建小屋，也不过因为那山泉的水能缓解毒性的蔓延而已。  
这下县令更加确定惹上了大麻烦，赶紧治好快快走人吧，县令写下药方的时候这么想着。  
知道不是妖怪而是异域人之后，百姓也暂时放了心。  
那二人为生计奔波遭了劫难，大的那个丢了手臂，小的重伤不见好转，现在呆在山里养伤，百姓也非常同情。偶尔也会出手帮忙。  
但出于畏惧，还是不敢接近。

现时初春，山上寒气还非常重，回寒那几日还降下细雪。这天气对利威尔的伤势非常不利。  
埃尔温就下山用不流利的本国语言向百姓们求教，硬是用那一只独臂在一天之内修成了土火炕。  
这份情谊，县令非常感动。  
熬过了针灸去毒，利威尔非常虚弱。加上县令为利威尔重新正骨，长好之前最好都不下床。  
所以每日埃尔温都会去山上砍柴、打猎，还回去山下买些蔬菜。两人的三餐都是埃尔温负责，县令觉得味道过于清淡，但兴许异域人就这个寡淡味儿吧，跟着蹭饭的县令也不好提意见。  
县令隔三差五上山为利威尔看病，总是会看见利威尔躺在床上一脸不悦。埃尔温离开的那段时间他总是很焦虑，似乎担心什么。后来他每当埃尔温离开，他就开始做木雕，利威尔的木雕手艺，更埃尔温做的饭一样令人不敢恭维。  
县令在治病之外常常和利威尔聊天，试图从他嘴里套出点什么。但时间一日日过去，兄弟二人的过去依旧是个谜团。  
埃尔温说话滴水不漏，又极其善于转移话题。县令以为利威尔要好对付一些，但他大错特错。  
利威尔说话直来直去不拐弯抹角，心思却细腻敏锐，每次县令稍有刺探的言语就会被当场戳穿。半点面子都不给他。  
多来几次，脸皮再厚也知难而退，县令也就放弃从这两人嘴里得出答案的念想。  
不过有一点县令非常确定，那就是这两人根本就不是兄弟。  
不论亲兄弟、义兄弟，都没有同睡一张床的。  
利威尔一个人在家的时候，房间里非常的冷寂，而埃尔温回到家中简陋下午里僵硬气氛就变得柔和起来。那两人眼中对彼此的眷恋，也不像是兄弟。  
等利威尔可以下床行动，每次埃尔温回家他都会为他备好热水、为其洗脸擦背。  
等利威尔开始撑着拐杖做饭，县令才发现异域人吃饭也是有味道的。  
在县令看来，利威尔不像是埃尔温的弟弟，倒像个小媳妇儿。  
但这也只是想想，县令并没有忘记与利威尔初见那天，这人面无表情准备随时要他小命的样子。  
这世间千奇百怪，男人与男人结为夫妻的也不是没有的事情。在那遥远的帝都，男男情事也正风行。只是山中百姓没有见识，少见多怪，若是知道了，不知道又要生出一些事端。  
那二位选择隐瞒，想必也是为了减少麻烦。

夏初的时候，利威尔的脚已经完全长好，但行动还不是很灵活。内伤已经在县令照料之下有了好转，毒也彻底清除。但底子算是掏空了，接下来是漫长修养复健。  
山里凉快，不受暑气侵扰。但却湿气也重，加上利威尔断腿本来就有旧疾，这次骨折雪上加霜，时常因为湿气缘故犯痛。利威尔的身体很虚弱，这些从他脸上是看不出来的，尤其是在埃尔温面前，总是维持很精神的样子。但县令知道，这样子连他都骗不了，要怎么去骗埃尔温。  
埃尔温很自责，尤其是当县令告诉他利威尔腿上旧疾恐跟随他一辈子时，那满脸自责和悔恨怎么都掩饰不住。然后这些表情，埃尔温也从未在利威尔面前透露。  
县令不是很明白，明明两人的心思彼此都一清二楚，却为何假装不知道？  
盛夏开始，县令记得那天入伏，他和捕快们、兼职的师爷一起包了顿饺子。埃尔温就这么闯入了县衙，捉小鸡一样拎着他衣领往山上赶。  
这两人明显是吵了架，遭了殃的就是利威尔的腿。  
“看他一脸蠢兮兮自责的样子就不爽，就一脚踹了。谁知道他这般皮粗肉厚！”  
利威尔就这么跟他解释。  
医者治病就好，打是亲骂是爱，两口子的闲事他少插嘴。  
看一直盘旋在两人之间的阴郁气息消失殆尽，县令也为他们感到喜悦。原本想要说出口的责骂，也省了下来。  
算了，不外乎多留这两人一个月。  
这么久麻烦不也没上门吗？

秋初的时候，麻烦来了。但并不是埃尔温和利威尔招来的。  
今年地里也算丰收，好不容易大家日子过得舒坦一点，一伙强盗把大家伙给抢了。  
难得一个丰收年，就遇到这糟心事情。  
强盗入室抢劫，偏又武艺高强，跑得贼快，守备军奈何不得。  
县令无可奈何之际，想起埃尔温过人的智慧，于是向他求助。  
在他计策之下，轻松擒获了强盗，夺回了百姓的财产，凶手就地正法。  
赶走了强盗，不幸又来了土匪。所谓多事之秋，一点没错。  
隔壁县来了一群土匪，隔壁县没捞着。这下子就逃往了自己县里。  
他们比隔壁县还要穷光蛋，有什么抢头？土匪一行一共七人，绑走了十个童男童女躲进山里，交不出赎金，天亮就要撕票。  
县令带着两个捕快，和从守备那里调来的士兵进了山。只看到十多个熟睡的孩子，和一群被割断喉咙的土匪尸体。  
县令以前也是见惯这等场面的。一竿子士兵跑去出大吐特吐的时候，他检查了死者咽喉处的致命伤，作案工具应该是一把柴刀。这附近的人，也只能是埃尔温了吧，很难想象笑得如此温和的人下手这么利落。不过对方是土匪，什么手段都不为过。  
剿匪功劳自然让给守备和一干士兵，守备大人也意思意思回赠他不少许的银两。县令用这些银两去买了些补品、干粮、肉给埃尔温他们送去。  
他去的时候，利威尔正在给埃尔温缠绷带，那手脚一点都不温柔，看着县令的眼神似乎要将他活刮了一般。

深秋时分，县令以为这个纷乱季节快要过去的时候，又出事了。  
前些日子犯上作乱的王爷被贬斥到他这个穷乡僻壤，不好好反省，继续准备兴风作浪。  
知府、守备连同几位县令商量着直接把王爷给做掉比较好。他们地方穷，但穷得安稳。跟着王爷提着人头过活谁也不干。  
暗杀计划确定了，但究竟请谁下手，倒是让大家捉急。  
王爷身边高手林立，除了守备大家都手无缚鸡之力，守备又是个怕死的。  
不能随便找人，走漏了风声他们先倒霉。  
“就去请那个独臂侠客吧，头两次不也是他解决的吗？”  
守备大人一提议，所有人一附和，劝说埃尔温的事情就落在县令头上。  
事情不敢让利威尔知道，县令知道开口就要被踢出来，只能背地里和埃尔温商量。  
最后埃尔温也没答应，利威尔最近开始运功调整内息，每日闭关需要有人守护，不能离开。

秋日很快过去，冬季的狂风很快将群山染满白色。雪来得比往年都要早。  
王爷越来越急，严寒和贫穷让王爷反叛的想法在民众心中滋生，眼看着王爷的声望越来越高，这不动手是不行了。  
但除了埃尔温，并没有合适的人选。必须要有让他动心的东西才成。  
上一个月县令八百里加急传书，索要的贡品黑玉断续膏总算是运来了。  
因为大雪封了去路，东西来得晚了些。用了这药膏，利威尔的腿也就不会时不时疼痛不堪，内力不仅能迅速恢复还能更进一层。给药的人也慷慨，直接拉了一车，好像这东西不是稀世珍品一般。  
县令留下五盒以备不时之需，剩下的全送给埃尔温，望他救民于水火。  
埃尔温同意，并交待必须瞒着利威尔。

雪过天晴，数九天开始，却没了初冬的猛烈。  
王爷在严密的护卫中前往预定的驿馆和一干心腹共商密事。  
预计是伪造成强盗案，在夜间动手。所以大家心情都很轻松。  
只是路过市集的时候，王爷来了兴致和百姓交谈起来。  
王爷巧舌如簧，很有些百姓受他迷惑。他常在市集里露脸，也颇受爱戴。看的县令、知府还有守备这一干受尽白眼的官员一肚子气。  
正在他们冷冷看着王爷表演的时候，天空之中传来一阵令人头晕目眩的鸣叫，众人眼前闪过一道黑影，王爷的头就这么消失。空中只有一道远去的黑影。  
青天白日，大庭广众之下，妖怪把王爷的头叼走了！  
必定是王爷犯了逆天的罪行，被降下天罚。  
他们这穷乡僻壤的民众就是这么的无知，也这样的可爱。  
王爷之死，就被如此妖化。  
知府装模作样上报朝廷，请护国法师前来降妖捉怪。圣上也降下谕旨，表示同意。但什么时候来不确定。  
所有人都把后来人头出现在县衙的事情当作没发生。人头也托守备埋到山里去了。  
但随着人头出现的那张字条，县令还记得清清楚楚“别再烦他了”，潦草凌冽的字迹这么书写着。

随后下了七日暴雪，积雪成冰封了山。  
等到雪化，都出了小年。县令为他们置办的年货没有及时送到。  
再见之时，埃尔温笑得春风得意，而利威尔正生着闷气，满心不悦。见县令，两人也算是热情的迎接。  
双方都把王爷那档子事情当作没发生。  
埃尔温说，再过几日，等再看一次满山琼花绽放的美景，他们就要准备离去。既然县令提前来了，那离别那天他们就不去道别。  
县令心中非常不舍，他这地方也没什么好东西当作离别的礼物，也就像守备讨要了两匹好马，省省他们的脚程。  
还没来得及送马上山，九五至尊带着护国法师驾临了。  
这一通忙活，每天都累得半死。等到他有了功夫，想将马送过去，山上琼花早开了好长时间了。  
他们应该离开了吧。

为圣上伴驾是一件吃力不讨好的事情，尤其当你欠他东西的时候。  
那一车黑玉断续膏他该怎么还，小小县令还没想出来。  
陪圣上游山也是心不在焉，因此挨了责骂。  
不过他惹得龙颜大怒也不是一次两次，所以训斥的话他左耳朵进右耳朵出，等到圣上发完火，他再说一句“下官该死，请圣上责罚，谢主隆恩”随他处置便是。  
县令这么死猪不怕开水烫的想着，眼神游离地跪在地上。恍恍惚惚中，两道熟悉的人影正走在他的前方，快要看不见了。  
县令站起来就要往前冲，正要呼喊那两人名字之际，整个人都被皇帝禁锢在怀里，嘴也被捂住发不出声音。  
身边几个禁军侍卫刀剑出鞘，做好了护驾的打算。  
“我说你家伙这么不对劲，原来是遇到那两个怪物了！”  
“什么怪物！那是我朋友！你这个当皇帝的总不至于没见过外国人吧！”  
“跟你说不清楚，反正离他们远点！”  
皇帝拖着县令就下山了，这一拖就把县令拖到了帝都。

说是不舍琼花绽放的美景才久久不离去，倒不如说舍不得这远离纷纷扰扰的山中岁月。他和利威尔，经历了生死磨难才明白了彼此心意。在这个冬天才算真正在一起，美好的时光过得太快。  
如果可以，埃尔温想就这么和利威尔在山里生活下去。  
下山的路走了一半，埃尔温却想起有东西遗留在小屋。那是利威尔在等待他的每个白天雕刻的木雕，虽然完成度不好，却非常珍贵。说好了要带走，但临走时，利威尔却忘记了。  
取回了木雕，埃尔温赶往山下的路与利威尔会和。利威尔握着他的佩剑，笔直站在一颗杉树下，从他的表情上已经看不出对这个地方有任何留念。  
“可以走了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那么，我们去取回属于你的东西，埃尔温。”  
“好。”我们去向伤害你的家伙复仇！埃尔温心中说道。  
两人并排前行，埃尔温的手搂住利威尔的肩膀，他们遍体鳞伤，鲜血淋淋来到这座山中。离开这座山之后，又是一条刀光剑影的路。至少这一段下山路，慢慢的走。  
真是春花烂漫的时节，山路上花瓣飞舞，阳光透过树丛撒在两人身上，很温暖。


End file.
